


Jeorge and Claude C - A

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Developing Friendships, Gen, Gordin is only referenced, idk what kinda tags something like this should have they just chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: CLAUDE:Jeorge, is it?JEORGE:That is my name. You're Claude, if I remember correctly?CLAUDE:The one and only.JEORGE:What did you need of me? You don't seem the type to approach someone for simple idle chatter.CLAUDE:Cutting right to the chase, eh? You're wrong about the idle chatter part, I'm pretty fond of that, but it's no big deal.CLAUDE:I've heard you're the best archer in the land you come from.JEORGE:That's a grossly exaggerated rumor. I'm no better or worse than anyone who has trained for as long as I have.CLAUDE:Thought you might say that. I know talk is cheap, so that's why I want you to show me what you've got. Rumors are rumors, words are words, but your bow arm won't lie.What it says in the tin, a fanmade Heroes support for Jeorge and Claude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Jeorge and Claude C - A

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all, this was born from the most simple of desires; I want my two genius archers to talk lol. I haven't read either of their supports in awhile but I'm still confident in my characterizatio, plus they'll be talking to someone on their level so they'd probably interact a mite differently anyhow.
> 
> Only C - A because this is based off their Heores forms so it's New Mystery Jeorge and White Clouds Claude.

**C:**

**CLAUDE:** Jeorge, is it?

**JEORGE:** That is my name. You're Claude, if I remember correctly?

**CLAUDE:** The one and only. 

**JEORGE:** What did you need of me? You don't seem the type to approach someone for simple idle chatter.

**CLAUDE:** Cutting right to the chase, eh?  You're wrong about the idle chatter part, I'm pretty fond of that, but it's no big deal.

**CLAUDE:** I've heard you're the best archer in the land you come from.

**JEORGE:** That's a grossly exaggerated rumor. I'm no better or worse than anyone who has trained for as long as I have.

**CLAUDE:** Thought you might say that. I know talk is cheap, so that's why I want you to show me what you've got. Rumors are rumors, words are words, but your bow arm won't lie.

**JEORGE:** I could simply throw the contest. You cannot garuntee I'll perform at my full potential.

**CLAUDE:** I'm making a wager with myself; that you're not the type of man to do something like that without having anything to gain. 

**JEORGE:** Is that so? I could swear I get that very same impression from yourself.

**CLAUDE:** I hear that a lot. It's settled then? To the archery grounds?

**JEORGE:** Very well. You've caught my interest, I'll admit. Let us go.

** B: **

**CLAUDE:** "Grossly exaggerated rumor," was it? I didn't take you for a comedian, my friend.

**JEORGE:** I never said I wasn't good, I just never made the claim that I was the best.

**CLAUDE:** Could have fooled me, you beat me without any room for argument. I think you might be the best in  _ any _ realm.

**JEORGE:** A product of experience, not skill. I've had years of practical experience that you lack. Give it time and you'll exceed me.

**CLAUDE:** (I don't think it'll be too much longer until I'm catching up to you there).

**JEORGE:** What was that?

**CLAUDE:** Oh, nothing.

**JEORGE:** I'll ignore your  _ obvious _ lie, as that information won't do me any good.

**CLAUDE:** Oh you wound me! The only thing more honed than your bow arm is your wit, I see.

**JEORGE:** Yet another rumor.

**CLAUDE:** Grossly exaggerated?

**JEORGE:** Just so.

**CLAUDE:** Ha! I'm retreating with my tail between my legs this time, but I always bounce back stronger.

**JEORGE:** I believe you.

**A:**

**JEORGE:** It is your victory, Claude. 

**CLAUDE:** That was narrow as could be, but a win is a win. 

**CLAUDE:** Why this contest, if you don't mind me asking? Striking a tree and trying to pierce through as many falling leaves as you can is a new one for me.

**JEORGE:** It's a party trick, more or less, but is a good measure of both patience and skill. Simple seeming on the surface, but underestimate the challenge and you'll never be able to do it.

**JEORGE:** That's why it was my final test for my pupil.

**CLAUDE:** That's Gordin, right? He'll sing your praises to anyone who even comes close to asking 

**JEORGE:** He's a good lad and a remarkable archer, but not nearly confident enough in himself, yet gives far too much credit to me. I'd attribute at least half the tales of my ability to him at this point.

**CLAUDE:** Well, he'll soon have a partner in crime.

**JEORGE:** I see I've damned myself in this endeavor. I hadn't taken you for the type who blindly praises.

**CLAUDE:** Not at all. In fact, I will be doing the exact opposite, and I dare say you'll find me quite useful.

**JEORGE:** Oh? How so?

**CLAUDE:** I'm going to lie and tell everyone exactly what you told me; the rumors were gross exaggerations of the truth.

**CLAUDE:** Then everyone will leave you alone, or challenge you and see the truth for themselves. Either way, you win.

**JEORGE:** That's surprisingly candid of you. I thought the purpose of schemes was that no one knew of them; but here you are, divulging your entire plan.

**CLAUDE:** You'd catch on right away, where's the fun in secrets if they don't stay secret for very long? And besides, we interfered with each other's schemes already.

**JEORGE:** Oh?

**CLAUDE:** A little late to feign ignorance, my friend.

**JEORGE:** You couldn't possibly mean our mutual assessments of the threat the other posed. Of how I was watching you and waiting for your challenge, and how you purposely made your interest obvious so I'd have to take note.

**CLAUDE:** Of course not, good sir. I simply wanted to see if we were on the same page.

**JEORGE:** Ah, I see.

**JEORGE:** Mutual scheming set aside for the moment, you're welcome to challenge me anytime. Perhaps I'll invite Gordin.

**CLAUDE:** A man who has learned from the best must be frightening indeed.

**JEORGE:** That is not the way I'd choose to describe him. But better than me he likely is.

**CLAUDE:** Oh-ho, that's quite high praise. We'll see when the time comes. I'll make sure I'm much better by then.

**JEORGE:** I'm counting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Was it just me that thought these two might make good conversation partners?


End file.
